The Tumor Bank Core Facility will collect and maintain frozen samples of brain tumor and discarded samples of normal brain tissue removed at surgery. Tissues will be histologically defined and cataloged. Samples will be made available for molecular biologic as well as for immunologic epitope and receptor characterizations. In addition, a small portion of each tumor will be cultured and carried as an explant. Ideally, every tumor will have both solid primary tumor and explants available for research.